Compromise isn't an option (Redone)
by blackiechan13
Summary: Well here I am again, second attempt redone, hopefully this is up to the standards of all of your ever so high expectations(all of you people who expect a F#% ing Tolkien Novel from every damn writer) , but yeah same premise just redone
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is my rewritten version of Compromise isn't an option, the first one I know was shit, so I've rewritten it to the ever so high expectations everyone has (By the way if the guest who placed that *Ahem* creative criticism is reading this, invest more points into subtly) anyway same premise just redone. Story time now**_

**Location: Dark Star lounge, Citadel****, Widow Nebula**

Shepard sat in the bar, if he was going to face the council again; he'd need a drink, a strong drink at that, even if he couldn't get drunk

"You sure you should do that Shepard?" Garrus asked, Shepard chuckled

"Garrus my implants don't let me get drunk"

"I guess Cerberus didn't want you any less then you were" Garrus and Shepard gave a Chuckle, he downed his Batarian ale and felt a slight buzz for a second but it was cut off relatively quickly

"Well let's go Garrus; I think we've kept them waiting long enough" Shepard and Garrus stepped out of the bar, and walked towards the Transport terminal

"Fifty credits says they, say no"

"Up it too a hundred and you're on Garrus"

"Deal" Shepard and Garrus had always done that, before every fight or anything major, they'd place a _little_ bet, they entered the transport and took off to the Presidium, '_here goes nothing_' Shepard thought that maybe after two years of her being dead, they would have changed, who knows.

**Location: Sector B-5, Border of Tau space**

Markus sighed; he sat in his quarters reassembling his rifle, he'd done this a thousand times, then again growing up on Cadia he'd learned to do it when he was a toddler, he put the rifle back together and words his mother once said to him echoed through his head '_this weapon is more than a gun it is an extension of you don't think of it as a gun think of it as a part of your body_' she told him this on his sixth birthday when he was given the first of his ever faithful Las-Pistols the first which he named Fate, the second he was given upon joining of the Guards 8th Cadian he had named it Devotion, these two pistols had been with him during the Cleansing of Cadia, and thousands of more battles, he placed both pistols on his table, both their names etched into them '_fate_' his first, named so to remind him of his fate as a guardsmen to fight and die with a weapon in his hand and a curse to his enemies on his lips, the second '_devotion_', named so for his undying loyalty to his regiment and to his god emperor, his life, his death, his meaning, his loyalty, his fate and his devotion.

Markus had finished the maintenance of his weapons, he now stood in the training room practicing his hand-to-hand, he'd rarely got caught in Melee combat, but when he did he wanted to make sure he came out on top, his opponent was his friend and comrade Katharine

"You're a bit off today Markus" she spoke as she landed a hit in on his jaw, she took another swing he dodged and countered

"Hardly Kath" he spoke with a rather cocky tone, as he took her down, he helped her up as they prepared for a second match, the Inquisitor walked in Inquisitor Viktor Forge of the Ordo Malleus, Markus had been in his service since the Cleansing of Cadia, they both stood at attention

"At ease" they relaxed but not fully, they never could around him, since he was one of the more, Radical Inquisitor it wasn't very uncommon for them to enlist the aid of Xenos, at first it was silent for a time the Inquisitor said nothing, so both Markus and Katharine went to spar again, the Inquisitor took a seat watching both closely, the second match was quite heated, Katharine would land a few hits or a counter, to which Markus would also counter or land a hit, they both tried harder as they did in the Inquisitor presence, nothing but their best was expected, even when training, the match ended with no clear winner, as both had hit the ground, the Inquisitor applauded

"Very well done, very well done indeed, then again I would expect no less from you two" both of them were a bit tense, the praise wasn't uncommon, the Inquisitor valued the effort they put in winning was praised, failure was punished quickly and severely, "Now you two, I need to brief you on our next task" both nodded and followed the Inquisitor.

**Location: Presidium Embassies, Human office, citadel, widow nebula **

Shepard was outside the door, he was hesitant to open it

"What's the matter Shepard scared of losing your money?"

"You wish Garrus" he opened the door seeing Anderson talking with three holograms,

"I'm sure he'll be here…" he turned as the door opened "Speak of the Devil" Andersons face lit up as Shepard entered the room

"Hello old friend" Shepard spoke as he shook Anderson's hand

"Good to see you Commander"

"Please Anderson it's just Vince now" Anderson smiled

"Sure thing Commander" there was a faked cough form nearby they both turned to the holograms of the council members, he did his best to remember each of their names, the Turain was Spartus, the Asari was Tevos and the Salarian was Valen if he'd remembered it right, he took a slight bow.

"Councillors, a pleasure to see you all again" the only one to return his greeting was the Tevos, Valen nodded and Spartus tried to hide a scowl

"The Pleasure is our Shepard, were glad to see you again…"

"Don't speak for all of us Tevos" Spartus was never very subtle, Tevos gave him a glare which shut him up rather quickly

"Regardless of what Spartus says, Shepard we are glad to see you again, however we were hoping that you could set a few things straight for us" Shepard sighed

"This is about Cerberus isn't it?"

"As perceptive as ever Shepard" Spartus growled, Valen spoke instead of Tevos this time

"Yes it is frankly we've been hearing some disturbing things"

"Yes one of the main reasons we held this meeting was so that you could explain yourself and your actions"

"Explain myself? Councillors may I ask what kind of things you think I've been doing?"

"We have it on good authority that you have made an agreement with Cerberus and that you're working very closely with them, we also believe you have two Cerberus Agents serving on your ship one of them as an XO?"

"Believe me Councillors I don't trust them any farther then I could throw them… which now that I think about it might be a bad example" Shepard chuckled at the thought of throwing Miranda over his shoulder

"Regardless of whether you trust them or not, we have no idea of what they could have done to you, what sort of implants they've put in you they may even be recording this conversation"

"Councillors I assure you, I had an old doctor friend of mine go over me and identify every single implant they gave me no recording devices or alterations to my brain, I am as I was two years ago just a few new scars" he said pointing to the surgical scaring he had on his face

"But we still can't be sure if…."

"This is Bullshit!" The councillors all gasped at Andersons outburst "Shepard has done everything you asked and more, he's the reason this council is still standing, he's the reason every single one of you is still breathing"

"Calm down Councillor Anderson, we meant no disrespect for what he's done for us we just…."

"So you're basically telling me No Again!"

"Shepard it's not like that we just…"

"No-no I get it, no need to help the person who not only saved the citadel and the whole galaxy, but your lives as well, that you can't help…well then remind me next time your lives are in danger not to come running to help" he turned to leave

"Shepard wait" he turned to her old friend,

"Sorry David, but I've no intention to listen to any more political bullshit" despite being quite calm and tactful, the bulk of the time, he'd reached his wits ends a difficult task.

"I understand Vincent, good luck out their"

"Take care old friend" Anderson nodded, he turned to the councillors and took a bow "so long councillors, maybe you'll see my pictures in the Vids when I save this Galaxy, AGAIN" he turned and walked out

"Shepard wait, please wai…" Tevos voice was cut short by the door, as he and Garrus walked to the elevator

"I know this is a bad time…but they did say no" Shepard gave a wave of his omi-tool, and transferred the a credits to Garrus account, he gave a smile, Garrus always knew how to make him smile, even when he was completely pissed off, he step out of the elevator and heard and advert nearby recognize her, she sighed most likely the Thief Kasumi, at least this trip was worth something

_**ALRIGHT THEN first chapter done, hope this is as good as you ever so cynical critics hope it would be, (Yeah you try doing this shit and see how well ya do) any way that aside hope you enjoyed, if only a little and if not well then I guess I can't please everyone right….Bye… **_


	2. Convergence

_**Okay…so far so good, anywho the actual cross over happens in the next chapter so yeah, don't be afraid to leave a review just make it creative if its criticism.**_

_**And I'll set a few things straight, yes I'm from Australia, and English is my first langue, I am however partially Dyslexic not with words they work most the time however I have some difficulties with grammar so yeah there's that it's like a 70/20 thing, Also I know Shepard's Gender switched some times in the first chapter, that was because I had a little trouble deciding which shep to use, so yeah sorry if I missed a few her's and such**__**, **__**also I know Shepard can get drunk in the Games, what the hell kind of question is that 'have I played mass effect two and three' that my friend is quite a stupid Query Specially if I'm writing a fic set in ME2, but don't expect things to be word for word or action for action Changes have been made**__** (I hope that cleared up a few things).**__** Story time now (also more Warhammer in this Chapter then Mass Effect) **_

**Location**: **SR2 Normandy traveling to Omega system **

Shepard sat in his cabin and sighed _you'll see my pictures in the vids when I save this galaxy again_? '_Way to sound like the biggest twat in the galaxy Vince'_ he sat in his chair slouching head in his hands, he'd hoped that he might make some head way with the council, but he did expect them to just say no, his console beep, as he looked up to see a message from Anderson, he opened it and began reading

_Shepard,_

_The Council would like to apologize if they upset you, mind you only Tevos gave a real apology, but they would like to reinstate your Spectre Status, I've also connived the Alliance to reinstate you not fully, at least until your association with Cerberus has ended, then the Alliance Brass will want to speak to you,_

_I wish you luck Shepard, give the collectors hell_

_Anderson_

Shepard smiled, at least the council wasn't that pissed with him, only if it was just Tevos, Shepard turned his head as he heard his door open

"Who is it" Miranda stepped into view with a data pad in hand

"Shepard, I know we might not have the time put I thought you should see this" she held out the data pad, Shepard took it and went over it, it was about a missing Cerberus Agent,

"Miranda why, would you think this could help us?"

"The agent who went missing had some very sensitive information on him; the illusive man is willing to pay a large sum for its recovery" Shepard thought about it, for a few seconds, he didn't want to help Cerberus, but he'd need the money, He stood and handed Miranda the data pad,

"Okay well set course for the Farthar system" 

**Location: Sector B-5 Tau Border Planet Veres IV (Imperial name)**

"Keep formation Shas'la" the Crazed worshipers of Chaos made another attempted push at the Tau line, it was cut down just like the last, it confused many of the Tau, even a mad man should figure out not to put their hands where it hurts, it unnerved many of them, it had happened every hour or so another push at the Tau lines, and every hour or so the push would be cut down before they made it a few feet, the Tau didn't make attempts to push forward as they still waited for a response form the recon teams they'd sent forward

"Orders Shas'Uve we've still not heard back from the Recon team" the one in charge of the front at current was Shas'Uve'Tau'Or'es'Var left in charge by the Tau Shas'ar'tol

"We wait a few more Hours give them time, if they do not report in three hours, we can then assume them dead and begin a push"

"Affirmative Shas'Uve we shall follow the path of Kauyon"

[_Meanwhile nearby_]

The air was stale and dank, the sounds of battle raged from afar, Caerdor looked through his scope and watched as another wave of cultists was cut down by the Tau guns

"Caerdor what do your eyes see"

"The Tau hold the line against the cultists, as you predicted, I believe it will be some time before they make a push, Farseer"

"Excellent, the Tau will make excellent cats paws, move forward and be cautious; they've already begun their ritual"

"Farseer why do we not ask the Tau more openly for help, as you said they make excellent cats paws, it would be more so if we included them in our…"

"Caerdor, you know why we mustn't reveal our presence, the Tau cannot be trusted to deal with the threat these Cultist impose, it is up to us to stop them, am I understood"

"….Understood…."

"What troubles you brother?"

"N-nothing, just be careful, sister…." His sister sighed,

"Of course brother I've no intention to add to your grief" there was silence as Caerdor took time to remember the fallen he carried, he'd grieved enough for their loss, for his failure, he stood cloak active and begun moving.

[_Meanwhile back on the Tau front_]

The Cultists had been relentless after the last wave they hadn't stopped coming for every one they dropped another three emerged from the buildings and streets

"Keep firing, keep firing" the cultist zeal was commendable, yet terrifying they charged blades held high, and weapons firing, praises to their _dark gods_ on their lips, the Tau held barely the Shas'Uve shouted orders and encouragements to the troops,

"Where's our Axillary support" almost on cue, Kroot carnivores and Vespids emerged behind the Tau

"Reinforcements!" the Kroot charged at the Cultist, blades held high, they leapt at them tackling their opponents to the ground, the Vespid aided them with aerial support, raining death from above, while the Tau were happy to see reinforcements they were still to an extent shocked, the brutality of their allies

"Orders Shas'Uve"

"All units begin your advance, push forward" there was slight Comm feedback, a little unusual, the Shas'Uve took point leading the troops down the streets

"Clear those buildings" both Tau and Kroot, entered the surrounding buildings there was a little gun fire, but only a little,

"Keep moving, push forward" the Tau Push had begun.

[_Meanwhile in the skies above_]

"Inquisitor the landing zone is too hot, I can't land" Viktor growled,

"Try again maybe you can land us on a building"

"Yes Inquisitor" Markus sat in the transport with a basic understanding of what was going on, they were trying to stop a possible daemon threat, as the Imperium intended to try to retake this planet, which would have been hard if a daemon was wandering around the planet, Markus took this time to examine the rest of the Reunite, Boris a mercenary from Kreig a hulk of a man who wielded a chain axe and bolt pistol, Tanner a Storm trooper from the Karuva system he was quiet but loyal and viscous when fighting any enemy of the Emperor, Kathrine checking her heavy bolter, it never surprised Markus how she'd been able to carry around and set up a heavy bolter with such ease, and finally the inquisitor himself Viktor Forge, he wielded a Thunder hammer, a plasma pistol and a bolt pistol, Markus himself was equipped with his duel Las-pistols, his hotshot las-gun, his power sabre and for things with thicker armour he had a melta gun

"Inquisitor, I've found an LZ, I'll have to be quick though ETA 2 minutes"

"You heard the Man, ready yourselves" everyone did their final checks and readied themselves

"Alright stay close and cautious there is no telling how tainted this place is already" there was a unified

"YES SIR" from the group, as the Transports door opened

[_Meanwhile nearby_]

"Farseer I see a transport of imperial make, it may be the inquisitor"

"As expected, is it ready"

"All charges placed and armed, just awaiting your signal"

"Good, move into position and wait for my signal, we must give both the Tau and Human forces a chance to get closer"

"Yes Farseer" Caerdor began to move again, although he had only tread the path of the Seer for a small time he could feel the Taint, it was thick but there was something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, he had sensed it only in fleeting gasps, but it was still there, he shrugged it off as a warp presence he hadn't felt before

[_Back at the Inquisitors LZ]_

Markus steadied his breath; something they never told him was that the Taint of chaos had a smell he hadn't found out until his time on the Cleansing of Cadia; it was a mix of rusted metal and dried blood it filled the air, every breath Markus took was repulsive, he shook it off, now was no time to get caught on the smell of Chaotic Taint

"Alright, tight formation" Markus took his position at the front of the formation, he was at the front Boris and Tanner on the sides, Kath bringing up the rear and the Inquisitor in the centre, they moved keeping close, behind enemy lines with two forces who would likely shot on sight, they entered several burnt out buildings and move with caution, so far it seemed as if they hadn't been noticed, they entered a relatively intact building when the sound of artillery fire filled the air

"We must be getting close to the front be ready for anything" Markus walked up to the front window and peered out, he saw several Chaos cultist making a B-line for a heavily fortified building, on closer inspection there were heavy weapons on the upper levels and what he thought were snipers on the roof,

"Markus, what do you see?"

"A heavily fortified base inquisitor, heavy weapons and snipers, infiltration will be difficult"

"Indeed" Viktor took a seat and gave a low growl "Any Ideas?" there was a long silence, well as silent as it could have been with artillery and gunfire going off, Katharine's face lit up

"Sir, I have an idea" Viktor looked up at Kath, it wasn't uncommon for the inquisitor to let us plan our advance or infiltration plans, he said 'it keeps us sharp'

"Go on?"

"Well sir, why don't we wait for the Tau to arrive, they'll distract the cultist long enough for us to sneak past, and enter the base" Tanner chimed in

"That sounds like it could work, but what happens if the Tau break the Cultist's line, we'd be stuck between the Heretics and the Xeno's" the Inquisitor answered his question

"Nothing like a little pressure, to make us work harder" Viktor smiled as he spoke

"well done Lieutenant" Markus moved back to the window, to see several Tau Pathfinders dashing between cover, narrowly avoiding sniper fire, and just out of range of the Heavy bolters

"Movement"

"What is it?"

"Several Tau Pathfinders, they've been spotted, and are digging in, most likely awaiting reinforcements"

"It seems our window of opportunity will soon present its self"

[_Back at the Tau front]_

"Shas'Ure we've located the Cultists base of operations, it's in the Old imperial Administration centre"

"It will be difficult to break their lines, that building is a very defendable location" The Shas'Ure pondered the situation, when he received comms form the Pathfinder's that located the Base

"Shas'Ure we're pinned down by sniper fire, just outside the base, it's heavily fortified and will be extremely difficult to break their lines"

"We will send stealth suits, to aid you"

"Negative Shas'Ure, Bombard the area with artillery fire, it's the only way to break their lines, do not worry about us, we are ready to give our lives for the greater good" there was a brief silence

"Very well, Artillery move up and target the coordinates the pathfinders send you"

"Affirmative, moving out"

[_Meanwhile nearby_]

"The Tau are moving up their artillery they must be planning to rain artillery upon the base"

"Very well, active the charges let them through; we still have need of them"

"Yes Farseer" Caerdor pressed his detonator.

[_Back with the Imperials_]

"SIR-Sir, the door way and several support structures, just exploded, the dust is making a smoke screen, now would be the best time to move"

"Right, Move out, keep low and fast, we don't know what to expect"

They began moving, fast and quiet, and made a B-line for one of the gaping holes in the structure, they enter the building, dead cultist lay torn apart on the ground, blood splattered on the walls and smeared on the ground, it was time to push forward

_**Okay I'll end this one here, hope you like it and hope I've explained a few things, and for those people who want this to be word for word with the ME parts like exact form the game, then go play the game, I'll keep things close to the game, but as I said changes have been made, but yeah that's this done, see you in the next one. **_


	3. A Rift

_**Yeah so time for the crossover to begin if only a little, this will be a little more balanced between ME and Warhammer so yeah, I Guess it's time for story but first**_

_**Warning: the following chapter contains chaos as such some parts of this may get a bit graphic (Figured what the hell might as well put this here)**_

_**Story time now.**_

**Location**: SR2 Normandy, Farthar system

Shepard sat in the hanger checking his gear, as did his selected team; Garrus checked his sniper scope and Vindicator assault rifle; Miranda had insisted on coming, she now sat going over mission details and finally Jacob sat checking thermal clips, (he'd drawn the short straw and was playing ammo mule)

"Okay this should be a simple Op, get in, get the data and get out, I'm I understood?"

"Yes Commander" a unified shout came from the squad

"That's what I like to hear, now mount up" Shepard entered the Kodiak and took his seat, next to Garrus, Miranda and Jacob to the opposite seats the door closed and the pilot took off,

"We are away, ETA to drop zone 5 minutes commander"

"Right, any last checks now's the time to do it squad" Garrus took this opportunity to re-calibrate his sniper scope, Shepard though about making a joke but held back, he'd have plenty of time to do that later, Miranda just kicked back and relaxed, while Jacob grumbled about all the ammo he had to lug around, this should be easy, he regrated saying that, he said that before Akuze, and look what happened there, he shook his head, no time to regret the past even more.

**Location**: Sector B-5 Tau Border Planet Veres IV

"Farseer, the Inquisitor and his team have entered the base"

"Everything is going as planned, excellent proceed to the next phase"

"Understood" Caerdor moved quickly, he had to move quickly lest he be found by a sorcerer, he stop for a second as he sensed it again the anomaly, he'd felt briefly outside, only stronger now, it ceased and he regained his composure and kept moving

[_Meanwhile outside_]

"Shas'Uve, the Pathfinders have reported an explosion in the Cultists base"

"This is the chance we've been waiting for, send stealth suits in as well as several pathfinder squads, to recon and assess the base and the enemy force"

"Understood, Shas'Uve" Now was the time to push forward, to follow the teachings of Mont'ka and strike the killing blow, the Tau force began moving

[_Inside the base_]

Zarith sighed, first the Tau arrived and start cutting through her cultists, then the explosion that punched a hole through her defences, things seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"Mistress" she opened her eyes and looked at the cultist before her

"What do you want, worm"

"E-Everything is ready for the ritual" she gave a sly, seductive smile

"Excellent, perhaps this situation is salvageable" she turned her attention to Baxus, her personal body guard/ consort

"Baxus" he perked up at the attention

"Yes mistress"

"It's time, come follow" Baxus began following, he was such an obedient boy, so loyal to her,

"Mis-tress, w-w-we have also seen an inquisitor with a small strike force enter the base, what are y-your orders?" Zarinth sighed, more and more complications, she looked directly at the cultist

"M-mis-mistress?" she smiled as she raised her staff "W-w-what h-h-how have I fail…" he was cut off as the blade on her staff pierced his neck blood ran down his mouth and throat, she twisted and yanked ripping the flesh from his neck, she relished in the crimson spray that now covered her body and face, she almost gave in to her impulse as a Slanneshi, but she restrained herself there would be time for that later, she began walking towards the ritual chamber, the time was now.

[_Back with the inquisitor_]

Markus shuddered, although he'd seen much worse, he hated seeing dead children, they lay there desecrated and torn to shreds blood still seeped from their wounds '_keep it together Markus, you've dealt with worse_'

"Keep a tight formation; we don't know what could be hiding in the shadows"

"By your orders Inquisitor" we began searching, heading deeper and deeper into the compound, all the cultists seemed to have retreat inwards, or are waiting for something

"What should we look for Sir?"

"Follow your nose Markus" Markus knew exactly what he meant, the heavier the taint, the more it smelt

"Understood" they began moving, Markus at the head, he did his best to push the images of the dead out of his head, innocents slaughter, organs lay crushed around them, the walls smeared with blood, people laying torn and bloodied '_damn it Markus stop it_' he pushed on, he'd avenge every loyal imperial citizen, that died here, there was a clang of metal, Markus turned to see several Cultists, charging towards them, praises to the dark gods on their lips

"Incoming, right side" several well placed shots form himself and Tanner, felled the cultists, they walked past, one of them was still breathing

"Y-You imperial Dogs, you've no chance against the mistress, she'll…" Markus fired a round into his skull, stupid rambling cultists, defiant to the inevitable bitter end

[_Meanwhile at the entrance to the compound_]

"Move out troops, keep your eyes open, we don't know what to expect within"

"Shas'Uve, our pathfinders have reported seeing several Eldar Guardian squads within the compound"

"Ah the Shas'Ar'Tol thought the elder Mystics would reveal themselves for this threat, do not impede their progress, they will aid us, without even meaning to do so"

"Understood Shas'Uve, the Imperial Spec ops squad is also pushing further into the Compound"

"Well then, let's not be the last ones to the fight, Double time troops, MARCH!"

[_Meanwhile within the heart of the Compound_]

Zarinth, stood at the Altar, blade in hand as her cultists began their chant

"Oh Greater Daemon of our lord Tzeentch, with this virgin blade, I summon you" she raised her blade, the sacrifice, screamed

"No-no please mercy, don't kill me-please" Zarinth blocked out her screams she needed to focus now, she brought down the blade piercing, his stomach, and twisted the blade, twisting the now blood soaked cloth into his flesh, darkness began to converge within the sacrificial curricle

"Yes, it comes, it comes to destroy our enemies, and guide us towar…." Zarinth was cut off by a nearby explosion

"Now my kin Charge, slay these foolish monkeigh" Zarinth turned around to see multiple elder banshees and Guardians emerge from the smoke

"Stop them; don't let them interrupt the ceremony"

"Target that Chaos Wych, take her down" at that Baxus gave a roar and began engaging the elder banshees the rest of the cultists then engaged following Baxus's example.

**Location**: Eclipse merc base, Farthar system, Planet: Lorek

Shepard stood at the console reading, the entries

"Well according to this, your operative is being held in an interrogation room, somewhere in the compound"

"I say we split up, teams of two cover more ground that way" Shepard growled at the idea, he didn't trust Miranda to tell him when the data was found

"Fine but Garrus goes with you Miranda, understood" Miranda glared at Shepard, but didn't go so far as to speak her mind

"Very well Shepard"

"Come here Jacob, I'll lighten your load" Jacob gave a sigh of relief as Garrus began taking Thermal clips off him, Miranda began checking her Pistol and SMG, Shepard took this chance to speak to Garrus

"Garrus, listen I want you to contact me if you find anything, don't let Miranda do it, okay and keep a close eye on her alright"

"Alright Shepard, you can count on me"

"Come on Jacob, let's move"

"Right" the door opened as Shepard walked up to it, he looked back at Garrus who gave a nod, and began moving

[_Meanwhile on the Normandy_]

"Mr Moreau, I am detecting an anomaly, within the Mercenary base Shepard and his team have entered" the console flashed with the readings

"EDI at these levels probably just a malfunctioning power generator"

"The reading do not match those of any known power source within both Terminus and Citadel Space"

"Could be Geth, or the collectors?"

"I'm unsure"

"Well it's probably nothing"

"Regardless I believe we should Inform Shepard" Joker sighed he knew arguing with EDI would probably lead to him losing again

"Fine" Joker opened a secure channel to Shepard's team "Commander, EDI just brought up some strange readings"

"Let me guess, like off the damn charts"

"No, nothing that serious yet, it's coming from within the base, EDI thought I should let you know, that all"

"Alright thanks for the heads up well keep our eyes open, Shepard out."

**Location**: Sector B-5, Tau border world Veres IV

"Keep them away from the circle, they must not interfere" Markus heard the scream of the Chaos Wych, as he entered the room to see Chaos and Eldar engaged in close combat,

"Orders Inquisitor"

"We have a common goal, ignore the elder target the Wych, and stop the Ritual"

"Yes Sir"

Zarinth growled, now the inquisitors squad had arrived, had her gods abandoned her, no she still held the favour of at least one of the chaos gods

"Baxus, stop the Inquisitor" Zarinth, shouted at Baxus, he growled and charged towards the Inquisitors squad, Markus took aim and fired several rounds at the charging beast of a man, he didn't even flinch, Markus rolled to dodge the Berserker, he missed him, just

"Ceardor, Kill that damned Wych" he nodded

"Understood sister" the ranger began moving towards, the altar in the centre of the room he was intercepted by several cultists, fools, with little more than a flick of his wrist all three fell before him

"Markus, target that Wych" he took aim and fired, however, as he did two cultists jumped in front of her and took the shots, Damn, he didn't have enough ammo to take down every cultist in the room, he needed to close in,

Zarinth smiled as she continued her ritual, and the darkness grew, and the floor began to crack

**Location: **Farthar system, Normandy SR2

"Mr. Moreau, the Readings are getting worse" the console, showed the same readings only with its power was rising

"Damn, what is that, I'll tell Shepard Then?"

"Indeed"

"Shepard, those readings there getting worse"

"Off, the damn charts worse?"

"No-but it might not be far off from that"

"Alright, you heard him, people eyes open"

[_Meanwhile_ _planet side_]

"Alright Shepard we'll keep our eyes open for anything strange"

"Right, Shepard out" he gave a nod to Jacob, who opened the door and tossed a grenade in, the room

"Wait, what the hel…" the merc was cut off by the explosion, they entered the room to see several mercs dead on the floor, the room the entered seemed to be a form of barracks

"Well dead end, guess Miranda and Garrus went the right way" just as Jacob spoke Garrus's voice filled his ears,

"Shepard we've found the operative, he's dead, I've got the data on screen, lot of incriminating stuff, would uproot a lot Cerberus operations in the right hands, what do you want to do with it" Shepard paused he originally thought about giving to the Illusive man, because of the pay, but, a chance to hurt Cerberus pockets was too good an opportunity, but the illusive man might cut funding for him

"Send the Data to me I'll decide what to do with it on the ship"

"What, Shepard Cerberus needs this data, you shouldn't need to think about this" Shepard sighed Miranda ever the Cerberus supporter

"Miranda I'll think about what to do with it understood" there was silence "Understood!?"

"Understood, Shepard"

"Good, see you two back at the shuttle"

"Understood Shepard"

**Location**: Sector B-5 Tau border world Veres IV

The Cultist were breaking slowly but surely they would break, Markus was nearly at the alter as was Ceardor, they needed to stop the ritual, as they pushed forward, several Tau Crisis suits broke through the roof and several Tau drop ships unloaded multiple Tau squads and kroot Squads dropped in

"Target the Chaos Troops; assist the Imperial and Eldar forces"

"Understood Shas'Uve" The Shas'Uve took aim and tried to take down, the Chaos Mystic, however his targeting systems were being interfered with; he'd need to get closer

Zarinth began to grind her teeth now the tau had arrived, she'll be cutting this close, too close she drew her incantation to a close

"In your unholy name great changer of ways, we set the galaxy alight; we rip the hearts of our enemies out and corrupt their souls, all in your name" she plunged her dagger forward and pierced the top of his chest, and tore down creating a gaping gash in his torso, however he was still alive, he screamed, by the Emperor how he screamed, nearly as bad as the Banshees wail,

Ceardor knew what to do; he needed to kill the vessel to stop the daemon from entering the materium, he charged forward cutting down several cultists in the process, he would do this, he would redeem himself

Markus rushed forward

"Kath, suppressing fire"

"On it" Markus ducked for cover as Kath laid down suppressing fire on the cultists, it gave him a good chance, he dashed from cover to cover, moving closer to the centre of the room towards the Altar,

"Kroot cut a path towards the centre" the Kroot charged forward, pushing straight past the cultists lines, there were more of them then expected

"Focus fire Shas'la cut them down" The Shas'Uve moved forward with the rest of the troops, the kroot had cut a substantial path towards the Altar, this was the moment, this had to end, For the Greater Good

Zarinth was so close to finishing just a little more, she began the final chant, as she did the body lit up with a burning black glow, and from the wound on his chest, erupted a clawed feathery arm

"Yes-Yes-YES it's time, you'll all see the true power of chaos" as she spoke several figure appeared by her, she spun staff in hand, Markus blocked her with his rife and disarmed her, she tackled him to the ground and began beating him, he managed to push her off however she'd managed to leave a significant wound, thanks to her nails, he stood and felt the warm blood run down his cheek

The Imperial had made a large enough distraction, which had given him enough time to reach the vessel, the body sobbed, still clinging to life unaware that it was letting the daemon through by clinging to life

"P-please, k-k-kill m-me" Ceardor said a quick apology and brought his blade down, the Chaos Wych screamed

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO" the blade came down on its neck, Markus stepped back the flash of darkness and fell; he tried to force himself to stay awake, but the darkness shrouded him

**Location**: Farther System, SR2 Normandy

"Mr. Moreau Warning, the Anomalies power level has reach critical it location is at the entrance to the base"

"Ah, Shit, Shepard, Shepard you hear me"

"Go ahead joker"

"Those readings just hit off the Damn Charts, and it seems to be right in front of your ride out of there"

"Got it joker"

[_Planet side_]

"You two hear that"

"Affirmative, Shepard, well keep our eyes open" Shepard turned to Jacob and gave a nod, they took off down the corridors, sprinting as fast as they could

[_Outside the base_]

Markus shot up, eyes wide, breath quick and rushed, what'd happened, were was he, he looked up and squinted at the sun, well he was now outside, the warm blood still slowly trickled down the wound on his face, he did his best to stand, but he felt weird, his head was spinning

Cerador awoke, he felt…strange, something wasn't right, aside from the obvious change of location, he felt it again the anomaly only it wasn't isolated, it was all around him, it was dull and…quiet, he propped himself up on one knee, and looked around, he spotted both the Imperial who provided the distraction, and a Tau,

The Shas'Uve sat up and ran through comms check, nothing only static, the scanner analysed the surrounding area, three other people nearby, but the planet was… different, the reading was so jumpy and vague, something was very wrong

_**Okay third one done, this has got to be one of the largest chapters I've done in, forever, but yeah I decided to leave this here, I'd originally wanted to make this larger but I decided to cut it in half the next part will be soon, but as I said exams are upcoming so it might take a while, until then byeeee!**_


End file.
